Viajes Nocturnos
by Gabi C
Summary: El café se volvió acabar y Tweek tiene que recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Creek.


"Craig."

_Poke._

"Craaaaig."

_Poke._

"Craaaa-_aaaaig_."

_Poke, poke. _

"Nisdaofnawant." Dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta.

"CRAIG."

"¿Cielos Tweek qué? ¿Qué quieres?" Exclamó el famoso Craig mientras restregaba su cara; nunca había sido una persona madrugadora. Hablando de madrugar… Craig movió la cabeza en dirección de la mesa de noche, ajustando los ojos para ver los brillantes números. "Es media noche."

Tweek estaba recostado junto a él, una pequeña bolita de calor con grandes ojos verdes que no dejaban de verlo. "Lo sé." Craig volvió a soltar palabras sin sentido, era muy tarde (o muy temprano) para tener ese tipo de conversación estúpida.

"¿Qué quieres?" Volvió a repetir mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de volverse a dormir antes de que Tweek volviera a hablar. No tuvo tanta suerte. El rubio se encontraba pegado a su costado en menos de un segundo, besando su cuello mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en su cabello. Craig soltó un suspiro cansado, sabiendo lo que todo eso significaba. "Se acabó el café."

Tweek ahogó un grito de sorpresa e hizo un puchero al notar que Craig ya no caía _tan_ fácil en sus juegos. "Sí."

"Tweek, es media noche, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Argh… prometo que lo compraré apenas despierte."

"¡Noooo! Lo quiero _ngh_ ahora."

"Pero _ahhh_-" Lo último fue debido a la pierna de Tweek, estratégicamente colocado sobre su pequeño Craig. "Joder, Tweek, déjame dormir."

"… ¿Por favor?" El rubio había dejado el tono infantil, siendo remplazado por uno de pura _súplica_.

El pelinegro gruñó, enojado consigo mismo y su inhabilidad de negarse a los pedidos de su pareja. "Vamos." Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Tweek ya estaba de pie, buscando sus botines marrones. Craig tembló ante la idea de abandonar la calidez de su cama y brevemente pensó en volverse a dormir, pero tras escuchar un pequeño grito de felicidad por parte del rubio descartó la idea. Se estiró, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda antes de pararse perezosamente. Tweek ya estaba listo, parado frente a él en su camisa verde mal abotonada y unos pitillos negros. Sus ojos apuraban a Craig y en sus manos temblaba la llave de su vieja camioneta. Craig observó por la ventana; había empezado a nevar. "Abrígate, hace frío afuera y la calefacción de la camioneta no funciona." El rubio asintió rápidamente.

Para cuando Craig encontró un par de viejos jeans y se puso su siempre fiel chullo azul, Tweek ya estaba listo –una vez más- con una chaqueta de cuero muy grande para ser suya y con un sweater azul en sus manos. El rubio estiró sus manos, ofreciéndole la pieza de ropa, y Craig la tomó pensando en lo bien que Tweek se veía con su ropa. Era una manera indirecta de decir _"sí, así es damas y caballeros, Tweek me pertenece y usa mi ropa." _

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de su apartamento lentamente. El ascensor había dejado de funcionar hace un par de meses y aún nadie lo reparaba. No es que lo hubieran usado de todas formas, Tweek le tenía **terror**. Vivían en un edificio alto y sucio, ubicado en una de las partes más pobres de la ciudad, pero era lo único que podían costear por el momento. No que les importara.

Ambos subieron silenciosamente a la camioneta, Craig esperando que Tweek se pusiera el cinturón para poder prender el motor, y tras arreglar el espejo retrovisor y quitar el freno de mano empezó a conducir. Miró de reojo a Tweek, quien jugaba con las mangas de _su_ chaqueta y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

Tweek comenzó a hablar.

El rubio no podía quedarse callado por mucho tiempo, siempre tenía una teoría lista para compartir. "¿Sabías que a m-menos que la comida sea mezclada con _ack_ saliva, no la puedes saborear?"

"¿Mmm?"

"_Sí_, ¡c-como si no tuvieras saliva no podrías saborear el café! ¡¿Qué tan _quemado_ es eso?!"

"Mmm."

"N-no creo que podría vivir sin saliva. O sin café."

"En especial porque besarte sería extraño."

Tweek se quedó callado por un segundo y luego le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad. "Tienes razón." Craig sonrió de lado, encantado con los pequeños gestos de Tweek. El rubio tenía los pies sobre el salpicadero y con sus manos trataba de peinar sus desordenados rizos. Era _adorable_ y con la única cosa viviente que Craig empleaba esa palabra a parte de Tweek era Stripe.

"Deberías sacar tu licencia, así no tendrías por qué despertarme a media noche para ir a comprar café." Comentó Craig mientras entraba al drive-thru de Starbucks. Tweek se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

"Sabes que no puedo." Murmuró el rubio entre dientes. "_La presión._"

"Lo sé."

"… lo siento, por _ah_ molestarte."

"No me molesta." Tweek sonrió sin levantar la cabeza, escuchando a Craig pedir un Caramel Macchiato –su favorito- y un muffin de calabaza. Una vez que obtuvieron la bebida y el pastelillo, Tweek llevó el vaso de plástico a sus labios con urgencia, sin importarle que tan caliente estuviera y tomándose la mitad de la bebida de golpe. Craig siguió conduciendo en dirección contraria a su departamento hasta llegar a la cima de un pequeño monte.

Era un pequeño mirador desde el que se podía observar casi toda la ciudad, un lugar que ambos conocían muy bien. Después de todo era normal para ellos salir a mitad de la noche en búsqueda de café. Craig estaba seguro que los de Starbucks conocían su pedido de memoria. El pelinegro frenó la camioneta y apagó el motor; sacó su muffin de la bolsa marrón de papel y reclinó su asiento.

"Ven aquí."

Tweek estaba junto a él en un segundo, sentado entre sus piernas y apoyando su espalda contra su pecho. Ambos miraban desde la ventanilla las tenues luces de las estrellas, Tweek tomando su café y Craig comiendo su pastelillo.

"Ah- ¿Sabias que el color más seguro de un carro es blanco?" Craig gruño, dando a entender que lo escuchaba. "Deberíamos_ ngh_ pintar la camioneta de blanco." Otro gruñido. Tweek se mordió el labio, inseguro de que decir. "¿C-Craig? Lamento que siempre tengas que hacer estas cosas por mí, _ack_, y no solo salir a media noche por café pero a veces cuando tienes que salir de tu trabajo porque tengo un ataque de pánico. O cuando los gnomos se roban nuestra ropa interior."

"Tweek." Craig tomó la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos, dándole la vuelta de forma que lo mirara a él. "No seas estúpido." Y antes de que Tweek pudiera protestar, Craig lo besó. Movió sus labios lentamente, tratando de calentarlos un poco mientras que sus manos bajaban hacia la cintura contraria. Tweek se apegó contra Craig, sus dedos enredándose entre los cabellos negros de su pareja y suspir- err… gruñendo sensualmente. Craig pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios y el rubio se estremeció por completo, deseando más del contacto.

Tweek se separó de Craig y sonrió ampliamente, porque en verdad no importaba.

* * *

**AN:** esto resume como imagino su relación, Tweek siendo todo paranoico y Craig tratando de calmarlo sin dejar de ser un bastardo uwu Este fic no existiría sin Mickz, la idea surgió en una conversación así que gracias Mika!


End file.
